Unwanted Power
by Tabuu99
Summary: A boy has a power that can save humanity but fears this power. He becomes infatuated with a girl with a similar power but doesn't realize it. Will humanity have a new savior or a new enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Yami in this chapter will be 18 years old and Annie will be 19 years old.

Annie: He does not own Attack on Titan, it belongs to it respective creators, of course.

Me: There will be spoilers for the show. Also, my 1st Attack on Titan story

**_Eren's POV_**

I cried. My mother was eaten before me. and now, I have only Mikasa left.

"Mother….."

Just then there was a loud crash and I looked up. There was a titan who just broke through the wall.

"That titan….broke the through the wall…." I said quietly.

It then began to run straight ahead and looked at in the direction it was charging to break through another gate. Cannons fired at it but to no effect due to the armor covering its body.

"Its going for another one!" someone yelled.

"At this rate humanity will be done for."

"No…" I said quietly.

There was suddenly a thunder strike that almost blinded me. When I looked back I saw that armored titan was stopped by another titan, smaller then itself.

"What the…" I wondered as I stood up and tried to move to get a closer look. The titan threw the other to the ground and stood up straight. The titan that saved the wall connecting to Wall Rose seemed short. It seemed to have tan "skin" and its fingers seems more sharp, almost like claws. It has black hair and looked, almost like a child.

The titan let loose a loud human like roar before the armored one got up again and punched the other one in the face, hard. It skidded backwards and its face was disfigured. It charged at the armored titan and tackled it to the ground. I couldn't see over the buildings but did see the unarmored titans hands appear every now and then. I then saw it was kicked into the air and the armored one got back up and charged again. The other titan punched the armored one right in the face and sent it flying backwards a small distance away. It then roared and raced towards it. The armored one got up and I noticed that both titans looked tired. The Armored one turned around and ran out of the hole it made. The titan charging it stopped and looked on as it ran off before it gave chase again.

"What the hell was that thing?" Was the question I kept hearing once we reached safety behind Wall Rose. That one titan, humanity' enemy, just saved us and no one knows why. Some say is was an abnormal. Many theories were going around about this titan. I have heard some call it Titan X because of the mystery that surround it and power it gave off. Some people also noticed it fought like a child with no combat experience and it just threw punches and tackles.

**_Annie's POV_**

After finishing trouble with Eren and Reiner, I walked off. I looked around as I continued my walk.

I had a mission to do when I got done with this training. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed an instructor was headed my way. I grabbed the nearest person and threw that person to the ground. Before I could subdue them, they rolled backwards and jumped up. I noticed this time it was some silver haired male. He seemed, different from the rest. I began to throw punches his way. He blocked some and dodged others. I threw another punch and he grabbed my arm. He attempted to throw me to the ground but I kicked his legs out from underneath him and he let got. He fell to the ground, letting go of my arm and I put a foot onto of them.

"Ghaaa you got me, I surrender." he said, trying to get my foot off of him. I looked at the instructor and saw he smiled slightly and hooded before walking off. I removed my foot from the person under me and began to walk off when he said "Not bad for a beginner."

I stopped and said "I learned from my father."

He then jokingly said "Well Annie, I'm impressed. The titans are sure to fear you CQC.".

I turned to look at him and asked "CQC?"

"Close Quarters Combat. Something that my father's friend made up with a boss of theirs. I just like the name so I'm not sure if what you did would be called that…. Have to ask John about it some time." he said and scratched his head.

I decided to not waste any more time here and continued on my way. He tried to say something but I ignored him.

"Something about him, seems off." I thought "But what."

After night fall, I was in the dinning hall with some other trainees. Suddenly the guy from before sat next to me. "What do you want?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink.

"Just want to talk."

I said nothing and he said "That was good training you put me through today. Connie couldn't match your skills."

I remained silent and took another sip of my drink. Just then Jean and Eren started to fight. I was impressed by what Eren did to Jean, using one of my techniques to take Jean down. The fight settled down when Keith came in. He left after Sasha had farted, or so Mikasa said.

"I was wondering, if we could train more together, it would defiantly give me more of a challenge." he said. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and asked "What's you name?"

"Yami." he replied.

"Hmph, so be it. It will get the instructors of my back." I said before finishing my drink and leaving. Once I was out the door I said "He seems…interesting."

When ever we had the chance to, which wasn't often, we trained together. I was surprised at his skill for someone of his….personality. He seemed to joke around from time to time but got serious when we practiced killing titans. Speaking of which, he wasn't to bad with that. He had trouble with using 3D Maneuver Gear and not hitting a titan's weak point deep enough but eventually got it after some time. During the final night before graduation, I spotted him in the back talking with Ymir.

I felt a strange feeling when I saw them together but shrugged it off and approached them slowly.

"The Survey Corps huh, so you not going to follow her?" Ymir asked.

"I would like to, but I want to see the out side and make a difference in the world and not be a lazy, idle person waiting for the day to save the king. No offense to the Military Police but I just want more, action in my life."

"Fair enough." she responded "Everyone is free to make their own choices."

"Reminds me, why did you slack off these last few weeks?" Yami asked.

Ymir noticed me and was about to acknowledge me when I made a face that told her not to. She fake coughed before saying "Krista needs-"

"Say no more. You want to keep her safe, give her a chance to get into the Military Police."

"Indeed. But I plan on following her, if I am able to." Ymir said.

She smiled before asking "So, whats going on with you and Annie? You like her."

"To be honest, I do but I don't think she will ever like me, not that it matters. She's not the kind of person to fall in love."

He's sort of right. Love is pointless, especially in this kind of world and line of work when your loved one can die at any moment and where would that leave the other person? They would be in despair wondering if they could have protected you or not. Although something about him made me interested in him. If he knew my powers though I bet he would change his mind.

Before the conversation went on longer I spoke up "Yami, is this true?"

He jumped slightly when I spoke. "W-Well…I….Yes."

"Good to know you don't lie." I said.

"H-How much did you hear?"

"All of it."

Ymir chuckled before leaving.

"It's fine if-"

"What's your secret?"

"Huh?"

"I know you have a secret."

He seemed odd when ever anyone mentioned Titan X and would leave the room when anyone talked about the what would happen when humanity gets their hands on it. If he is Titan X then he could be more useful then being in the Survey Corps. Maybe being in a relationship with him could aid my plans. He's not the worst looking guy I have seen and can certainly take care of himself.

"I don't know what you mean." he replied.

"Maybe you are a liar then." I said.

"It's just…"

For the first time ever, he seemed very sad.

"I….can't…" he said and rushed out of the dinning hall as everyone else started to come in.

_Yami's POV_

I never talked to her after that but that didn't stop her from seeking me out from time to time. Luckily we were sent to work on the cannons on the opposite side of the walls of Trost. I was with Mikasa alone and I think Annie is with Jean and Armin. They sent such big groups to maintain different parts of the cannons which left me alone with Mikasa. I could handle things with her. I do like her but everyone knows that she likes Eren so I brushed these feelings off.

"So you plan on joining the Survey Corps?"

"I do."

"Because of Eren?"

She stopped polishing the cannon and stared at me.

"Yes, because of Eren."

I smiled and said "Well I'm glad. With someone of your skill the Survey Corps will have a much easier time."

"Thanks for the compliment." she said and went back to work.

After a few more minutes of working I asked "So why are you and Eren so close."

She stopped but didn't respond.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it. Considering where you two come from…..I think I know why."

She's a good, friend. We never really talked to much but when we did I found out she kept her friends really close, specifically Armin and Eren. I'm actually jealous that Eren has someone so devoted to him. I thought of Annie in that moment and let out a breath I have been holding in.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No…just lost in thought."

"Annie?" she asked.

She was the first one to find out about my crush on her and confronted me about it. We talked for a while, at first about Annie then talked about life after the academy but she eventually talked about combat. When I think about it that was the first time we ever talked. Before I could say anything, their was a loud explosion and a bright flash. We both looked at the source and Mikasa gasped.

"N-No…not…."

"Is that…the Colossal Titan?" I asked.

"It is….but why is it here?"

A member from the Rose Garrison landed near us and said "You two, get to HQ now! Operation Colossal Titan is now in effect!"

I immediately jumped off the side and was soon followed by Mikasa.

I was placed in the back with Mikasa. Evacuation was going smoothly until we realized that a merchant was holding everything up and were all almost killed by an abnormal. Mikasa stepped in and saved everyone from both the titan and the greedy merchant though she might receive some punishment later. Once every civilian was safely behind the wall we were given orders to retreat. I then wondered something.

"Where the hell is the Armored Titan?"

I clenched my fists at the though of it. That monster ruined everyone's lives. I swear when I find that monster, I'll do everything in my power to kill it.

Just then I heard someone say they were low on fuel. I checked mine and realized the same thing.

"How the hell are we going to get out of here?" I wondered. The resupply team was supposed to deliver us some more gas and blades but they were no where in sight. I had just enough gas to get to the supply station.

"Mikasa I'm headed towards the resupply station!" I yelled before I began my way to the Supply station.

Me: More to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Yami in this chapter will be 18 years old and Annie will be 19 years old.

Mika: He does not own Attack on Titan , it belongs to it respective creators.

Annie: Still will be spoilers.

_Yami's POV_

I crashed through the window, cutting my left cheek in the process and landed roughly in the Supply Depot. I quickly ran to the closest door and went through, not wanting to be seen by the Titans. Once I got to the lift I stopped. I waited for my heart beat to calm down and looked down where the lift was. I was hesitate to call it up. I grabbed a nearby lantern and lit it before throwing to the bottom floor. It crashed and I saw a head block the way of the flames. The flames suddenly died after a foot went over them

"Hmmmm, wonderful." I muttered.

I tried to think of a way to get down there and get rid of them but with limited gas and only 2 blades and muskets I couldn't do much by my self. I just came up on the lift, scanning below of how many titans where there. Maybe seven possibly more. As I reached the top, someone opened the door.

I saw Mikasa, Armin, Jean and others fill into the room.

"Yami, thank god your alive." Mikasa said.

Before she could say more, Armin asked "What's the situation down there?"

"Not good. There are at least seven titans down there. No supplies up here other then those muskets and ammo." I said.

"Hmmmmm."

As Armin was thinking of an idea I found out about a titan that kills it's own kind. It got me to thinking "If its an abnormal, then oh well but if its someone with…..with powers like mine then maybe…."

Armin snapped me out of my thoughts by saying "I have an idea."

Armin eventual though up of a plan to use a group to lure the titans and blind them while a group of seven finish them off. The plan went off ok although Connie and Sasha missed their targets. Mikasa and Annie saved them and finished the titans off. Once everyone was filled up with gas, we were ready to retreat over the wall. Before I could leave, someone behind me grabbed my shoulder.

I was forcefully turned around and saw Annie staring at me.

"That power could be useful." she said.

I flinched and said "I don't know what you mean."

She glared at me before saying "I won't tell anyone if that's what your worried about."

I looked around before I said "I….don't know-"

I was interrupted by Armin who said "Come on guys we have to go."

As we were leaving we came across, what the others dubbed the "Rouge Titan". I was distraught to see it being eaten by the other titans. The others talked about trying to save it as it would be a powerful ally. I was about to go over and help it but suddenly, it managed to break free of the titans pinning it down and charge at the titan that killed Thomas, or so said Armin. I was impressed that this titan can continue to fight without arms. It grabbed one Titan by the neck, smashed another one and smacked another one into a building before letting go of titan in its mouth before finally falling. My thoughts of this titan being a person were correct when I saw a person emerge out of the neck of the Rouge Titan. It was, Eren.

_Later_

"You idiots! Don't you know how useful Eren can be to humanity!" I yelled.

Stupid Garrison. They saw what Eren could do and yet, fear has taken over their judgment. They had me, Mikasa, Eren and Armin corned. Cannons and guns pointed at us.

"He is a threat to humanity and must be eliminated!" Kitts yelled.

A solider took a step forward. Me and Mikasa, who had our blades drawn got ready.

"Get out of the way now and I promise your punishments will be swift!" he yelled.

"Mikasa, what's the plan?" I asked quietly,

"I need you to distract them while we get Eren out of here." she said.

I would feather not be a scapegoat but if this gets Eren out of here and time to prove his innocence, then so be it.

"Got it!" I said.

I positioned one blade over my head, aimed at Kitts and swiped downward and as I did, released the blade and let it flew. It missed his faced by inches but startled him. I quickly reloaded.

Mikasa and the rest had little time to react before they heard the order "Fire!"

_Annie's POV_

There was suddenly canon fire. I quickly ran to the streets and looked around and saw smoke.

"No…." I said and quickly made my way to the site and saw something….horrific.

It looked like a partly formed titan. Only the top half was formed and some bones showed. It had two arms of flesh, one of which was extended towards the sky and I assumed it blocked the cannon fire. The other arm, balled into a light fist, was on the ground.

"Yami…."

I wanted to go down and check to see if he was alright but I stopped myself.

"My god…." Connie said in shock.

The fist the half titan made slowly loosened and I saw a body there. I could see some movement.

"Glad to see he's alive." I thought.

No way a normal human could have survived direct contact with bare titan skin and lived. He is Titan X. The moment everything was cleared up, I approached Yami, who was talking to a blond haired member of the Garrison.

"You had no right to attack us." Yami said, angrily.

"We had every right. You and your friends are a traitor to mankind. If Pixis hadn't come to save you…."

"What? You wan a start something!"

"The court will hear about what you did."

"Same here." he said before he stormed off.

I followed him into an alley and stopped him.

"I saw what happened. You ok?" I asked.

He said nothing and tried to walk away but I grabbed him and threw him to a wall.

"Answer me."

"Just fine." he said, trying to push me off.

I slammed him back against the wall and asked "Are you Titan X?"

"No I'm not. Now let me go."

I was getting tired of him not answering correctly. So, I threw him to the ground and sat on top of him. I pinned his arms above his head and got closer to his face. He blushed when I did this.

"Answer. The. Question."

He struggled a bit before saying "F-Fine." he said.

I got off him and helped him up.

"I am what you think I am." he said and brushed dust off him.

"Why hide it? You could be useful to so many people."

"I wouldn't have this power if that stupid Armored Titan didn't attack."

"What do you mean?"

He told me that his father injected him with some kind of liquid Eren's father gave him the moment the Armored Titan broke the first wall. He then transformed and attack the Armored Titan in a blind rage. When i treated and he followed, he collapsed outside the wall. He somehow managed to find his way back to the Walls and sneak back inside. He said he couldn't find his parent anywhere afterwards and was taken in by his grandfather who lived in the inner walls.

"I hate having this power. They quickly turned on Eren the moment they found out his identity. What…What will happen to me?" he asked. He seems to be breaking down and I did what I thought what would calm him down. I hugged him.

"A-Annie?" he said surprised.

"I promise not to tell anyone your secret. Now please, calm down."

Slowly his breathing became normal and once it was to a safe level, I stepped back.

"What next?" he asked.

_Later_

"Fantastic." I grumbled as my squad leader was eaten.

It seems like no matter how many titans we killed more and more came in. As I prevented one from eating Jean, I stopped by a near by roof top as they went to the top of the wall.

"Damn, to many of them."

"Annie!" I heard Yami call out and landed next to me.

"I…..need your help." he said, visibly upset.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"There are to many titans come through for all of us to stop them. If….if I don't act now, Eren is done for."

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"I need to get behind the wall. Once their I will transform and take care of the titans. Once Eren is close to the wall I'll run back behind the wall before he seals it. Once their I need you to come and retrieve me."

"Why?" I asked.

"I have only transformed once before and that was a long time ago. I'm still not used to this. I need you to get me out of there before I am eaten. I'll give a signal before I leave through the hole. Ok?"

"Got it."

Before he headed off I grabbed his hand and said "Good luck."

Some time later Eren began to carry the bolder. Suddenly a huge hoard of titans enter through the hole in the wall.

"Yami, where are you?"

As soon as I asked, my question was answered when familiar bold of lighting suddenly struck down. Seconds later, a titan slowly stepped through the door way. It looked to be just as tall as Eren's titan form, if not taller. It has tan looking skin and long white hair and muscles. Its fingers were longer then Eren's and its arms and legs were more slender. Its mouth looked like a human's mouth. It let out a out a loud roar and charged at Eren and I made my way towards him myself. I saw a soldier take aim at Yami's neck and I bolted to deflect the blades and forced them to stand back.

"What the hell Annie!" Connie yelled at me.

I said nothing and watched as Yami ran past Eren and grabbed the titan behind him. He slammed its face into the ground. It then used it free hand, which turned its fingers really sharp and sliced at the titans neck.

"See? It's on out side."

Yami went around, killing any titan that got to close to Eren. I was truly amazed. Yami seemed to do combat efficiently as a Titan. As Eren got close to the hole, Yami roared loudly and stomped the ground three times. I knew that was my signal, I raced towards the hole but as I did, I saw something amazing. Yami stomped in foot in front of him and suddenly, he took off like a lightning bolt towards the hole, barely avoiding Eren as he went by him.

"So fast…." I said and followed him.

I met his titan form in a back alley and saw a titan headed for him. He kicked its legs out from under him and I finished it off. Yami then got on his knees when he saw me and I lacked on to his back.

"Ready?" I asked.

He growled and I began to cut him out. I managed to get him out ok, though he did lose his right hand and some fingers. I carried him over to a near by building.

"Yami, Yami." I called out, trying to wake him up.

"Hmmm, nggg." he mumbled and slowly woke up.

"Good job." I said.

He said nothing and slowly got up.

"Thanks….Did he succeed?" he asked and I noticed his hand and fingers grew back.

We both turned to see that the hole had a giant bolder in it.

"Guess he did." I said

He tried to take off but was out of gas.

"Want some help?" I asked.

He seemed to be exhausted as he fell to his knees. Without warning, I got down and ordered "Get on my back."

"Annie?"

"Your to tired to move and your out of gas. Just get on." I ordered.

He still din't get on and I turned to face him. I hate how stubborn he was being right now

"Look, Yami I like you."

He was taken aback by this and blushed slightly.

"We will eventually have to part ways but….I hope we can stay in touch afterwards." I said, my face growing warm.

"Annie are yo-" I cut him off with a quick kiss to the lips which made him blush even more.

"I….Annie." I left him speechless.

"I might need your help in the future. Can I count on you?"

"Y-Yes." I he said, still blushing.

I turned around and ordered "Get on."

He was hesitant but eventually, he wrapped his arms around me and for some reason, I blushed. When we got over the wall we were greated by Mikasa, Armin an uncanniness Eren and a black haired man. I then took a step back when I recognized him as Levi.

"Is he ok?" Mikasa asked.

"He's ok." I replied "He ran out of the hole to try and thin their numbers before they got in but ran out of gas and crashed. Luckily he is ok but just very tired from all the running. Whats going on here?"

"We just managed to capture two titans." Armin said

"Hange is going to conduct experiments on her to see if their on any other weaknesses the titans have." Levi said

"That might be a problem." I thought.

I know I had to take them out to prevent them from gaining any more knowledge on the titan but I would need different gear and some one to keep look out while I finish them. I knew Yami would be willing to help me but I refuse to use his gear, in case they did an inspection afterwards. I don't know why I cared so much for him. I knew he could become a problem in the future but yet, I still don't do anything about it. Heck, I could have killed him when I retrieved him.

"Could I be….." I trailed off in thought.

Me: That ends this chapter. One more after this before the ending. Sorry for those that saw the mistake of the previously poster Chapter 2. I messed up the files.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Yami in this chapter will be 18 years old and Annie will be 19 years old.

Mika: He does not own Attack on Titan , it belongs to it respective creators.

_Yami's POV_

It was finally over. It took forever to clean up the mess in Trost and it was final over. I was about to retreat to the temporary barracks were given when I heard someone call out my name "Yami."

I turned to see Annie walk up to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I need your help with something." she said and I noticed she had her gear with her.

"What, do you need?"

She looked around said quietly "I need to take care of those two Titans we captured."

"Huh, why? They could help us. So long as they don't die while we research them." I said.

She looked around more and said "Please? I can really only trust you. Those titans are…dangerous."

I was taken aback by this. She never said please or asked for anything before (if you don't count asking for my identity).

"Sure. What do you need me to do that you can't handle yourself?" I said. I was to tired to argue with her any more. It would be best just to go along with it and get it over with, but I might need a favor from her later in life.

She would have punished someone in the face for talking to her like that, but not me for some reason. Nope, I just got a punch in the arm, hard, and she said "I need you on guard duty."

"That all? So be it. Let's get this over with." I said.

We quickly but quietly made our way to the location Annie stopped me when we were right around the corner.

"Two guards." she whispered

I thought for a moment before taking off my jacket with the training symbol on it and handed to Annie.

"Get up out of sight, now." I ordered.

She said nothing and took off. I took a deep breath and thought "My acting skills are less to be desired."

I then fell to the ground and yelled "Hey stop! Thief!"

The guards noticed me and came up running.

"Are you ok?" one asked.

"Just fine but some rouge stole my gear and jacket. He went that way." I said, pointing in a random direction.

"If that gear gets into the wrong hands…." the other guard said.

"Stay hear and guard the titans." one said, handed me his musket and they both ran off.

I laughed to myself at how…."smart" they were. I got up and ran inside and Annie was right behind me.

"Nice acting." she said, sarcastically.

I quickly took a look out side the containment area and said "Get this over with so I can get some sleep."

The two titans took no notice to her as she got on each of their necks and killed one. The moment she killed the other one I saw the two guards from before show up.

"Annie! They're back!" I said "Get going!" I said.

I then fire off a shot and yelled "HEY, GET BACK HERE!"

Annie disappeared and the two guards came running in.

"What happened?" one asked.

"Someone came in and-" I was interrupted when Annie came down behind him and in the back of the head with the flat side of her blades and knocked them out.

"That should make them forget your face." she said "Let's go."

She handed me my jacket and I quickly clean the gun with it put it into the knocked out guard's hand after I polished it with my jacket before I put it back on.

"Lets go." I said.

We managed to get back undetected, I was thankful for that

We walked to the male barracks quietly and when we were there, Annie said "Thanks for the help."

"Whatever, can I sleep now?" I said.

Before I could enter the room, she forced me to turn around and kissed me. Not like that quick kiss she gave me before, an actual kiss that last for what felt like hours.

Once she pulled away, I said "G-goodnight….Annie."

I wasn't sure if you would call it a relationship, but I sure did. Annie wasn't to keen on letting people find out about it. Perfectly fine with me though. The fact that we are together is still surprising.

The next day it was, it was time to pick a branch. We we all gathered in a big clearing. I was leaning up against a wall, taking nap due to how late I was up last night. Not just because of Annie. I was stuck with the last of the clean up and some paper work. I swear I would have fallen asleep if I didn't feel a head in my shoulders. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Annie resting her head on my shoulder.

"Awww, look at the two love birds." Connie teased.

"Shut up." we both said.

I could tell she was not in the mood for anything right now.

"Are you two a couple now?" Mikasa asked.

I waited for Annie to answer but nothing came.

"Annie?"

I then realized she had fallen asleep.

"Aww isn't that cute." I heard Sasha said.

I really didn't care what came out of this. If people knew about us then less pressure to keep it a secret.

"You could say that." I said shutting my eyes but before I did I saw Ymir smiling at me.

"Just don't say anything around her." I said.

Before anyone could say anything we were all given the order to line up.

"Annie, wake up." I said.

She slowly woke up and I said "It's time."

I knew it. Unfortunately Annie picked the Military Police. I, or course, joined the Scouts. It upsets me, because we would see less of each other from now on.

"Are you Yami?" Erwin asked.

I immediately did the salute and said "Yes sir!"

He then handed me a cloak and said "That…..belonged to your father."

I took it and said "T-Thank you sir."

My father was obsessed with Titan research as much as this Hange I've heard so much about, though he didn't find out to much because of his other duties. The day the colossal one attacked, he was taking a week off to spend time with me and my mother.

_"Use…..power." _

I heard a voice say and I got a slight headache. I swore…..that was my fathers voice just then.

Almost two months have passed since then. During that time a recon mission was being made up and fought to those who joined Survey Corps. I was a little excited to be going on my first mission. I was taking a waling around to try and get tired because the day before and today, their were no lessons, a day off you may call it but others were still asked to do stuff.

I turned the corner and almost ran into Annie.

"Annie, what are you doing up so late."

"I was on my way to visit you actually." she said.

"Do you need something?"

"Yes. I was wondering, if I can borrow your rain gear, coat, thing." she said, stuttering slightly.

"Huh, why?" I asked.

Last time she asked for something, which was to help her with the two titans, I was to exhausted and slightly drunk to care to much for her reasons. Now, I was more awake and slightly less drunk then before.

"Well, your going to be going to a horrible place tomorrow. I would like a memento of some sorts that would remind me of you, just in case."

"Does she really care for me that much?" I asked myself.

No one cared for me that much before.

I took off my cape, jacket thing and handed it to her before saying "Better give it back."

She gave me a quick kiss on the lips before saying "I will."

The next day I was exhausted.

"Stupid body clock." I groaned as I got up.

We made our way to wherever Eren's location, along with those who joined recently and then some.

"Yami…"I heard Mikasa say to the side of me.

I looked at her and asked "Yes?"

"T-Thanks for trying to protect Eren."

"Thanks. We really couldn't have let one of humanity's only hope for survival die. Plus, Eren is a cool guy."

"Well, thanks anyway." she said.

I patter he back and said "Anything for a good friend."

After a while of more walking, we eventually got to our destination. Mikasa was cute to be honest. I quickly brushed these feelings off and thought "No, no. I have Annie."

_Later_

I was surprised we managed to capture the Female Titan. I snuck in with the group that went through the forest. I saw them capture the Female Titan. I closed my eyes when I though about all those deaths. I was part of the right winged spotters.

"All those deaths….could have been prevented if I…"

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a loud screeching/roar that forced me to cover my ears. Momments latter, a hoard of titans came from all directions and started to devour the Female Titan. I noticed someone zipping away and followed a safe distance behind. I followed the figure and soon we came across a group of people. The moment I saw it was Levi's Squad, the person raced towards them with their blades drawn. She cut down a guy and left him hanging.

"Hey!" I called out and raced after the figure but she went our of sight moments later.

Suddenly, a familiar bolt of lightning came down. Seconds later, the Female Titan raced towards me. I quickly managed to land on a branch higher up.

I turned to see Levi's Squad fighting the titan. They managed to blind it and then started to attack its legs until it fell against the tree. Right as a blond person was about to finish it off, the titan moved and bit him in half.

"Dear god…" I said in shock.

She began to take them all at until only Eren was left, who at the time was staying back for some reason though I think I know why.

He transformed and engaged the Female Titan in combat. As they fought, I noticed something.

"That fighting style…..looks familiar." I wondered.

The moment that the Female Titan took a certain fighting stance, my eyes widen.

"There's….n-no way….thats her….." I said in shock.

I then saw her bend down and bite the nape of the Eren's Titan's before she got up and ran off.

"Why….wouldn't she tell me? Why…..would she kill?" I said.

I then clenched my fist and felt anger rise inside me and got ready to transform.

_Mikasa's POV_

"I refuse to believe he is dead" I yelled at Levi.

Before he could say anything, we both heard a loud roar. I looked back and was surprised to see Titan X running up to the Female Titan. It seems really angry for some reason. Then, Levi ordered me to get back We watched as the two titans fought.

_(X short for Titan X, Female short for Female Titan)_

X jumped at the the Female and caught her legs and forced her down. Her then used his claws to cut off one arm before she kicked him off of her. She tried to get up and run but was stopped once X grabbed her leg and pulled her back. He then grabbed her mouth and tried to pry it open with slight success. Levi and I saw Eren in the Female mouth. Levi quickly went him but was stopped when the Female smacked X away with her free hand and forced him to let her mouth go. Then, she tried to hit Levi. He narrowly avoided being crushed but with the way he jumped off her hand, I could have sword his ankle was in bad shape now.

Titan X roared loudly and sliced at the Female Titans legs with success and managed to force her down. He again tried to pry her mouth open, this time with much more ease. Levi swooped in and saved Eren before ordered a retreat.

"But we can kill her!" I said.

"Whoever is in Titan X can take care of her. Lets go!"

As we retreated I saw that Titan X leaned her against a tree before he roared loudly in her face. On out way back to the walls we were chased by a hoard of titans that followed those who ran to get their friend's body back.

"Dam….we have to lighten the load if we're all going to get out off here…." Levi said with a slight tone of sadness "Dump the-"

He was interrupted when there was a sudden load roar. I looked and saw Titan X running quickly to us.

"W-Wow, he's fast!" I yelled.

It charged past two titans and as it did, sliced at their weak points. As it roared again I swore I saw tears in its eyes. Something about this titan seems familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it.

_Later_

"No way Annie's the Female Titan!" Eren yelled.

He took the news hard and refused to believe it. It upset me a little when he reacted like this. It made me think if he liked her or not.

"If she is then how come no one noticed anything strange about her."

"If anyone knows the most about Annie, its Yami." Armin said.

"Yami?" Levi asked.

"Yes, Annie's boyfriend." I said coldly.

"Where is he then? Shouldn't he be here for this meeting then?" Hange asked.

"He said he needed to be alone, which is understandable since he was a right wing spotter." Armin said.

"Regardless, he needs to know and we need to know if he knows anything." Erwin said.

"Mikasa, do you think you could find him? He should be in a spare room in the lower levels." Erwin ordered.

I stood up, saluted and said "Yes sir."

Before I left he said "If he won't come then question him."

It took me a while to find Yami. He wasn't in any of the rooms. I asked around and his temporary roommates said he went to the top of the castle. As I made my way to the top, I heard crying. I slowly reached the top and found Yami curled up into a ball, crying.

"Yami? Is everything ok?" I asked and made him stop crying instantly.

"….." he said nothing but could still hear sobbing.

"Did you….find out the news?"

"Y-Yes…." he said.

I felt bad for him. His "lover" turned out to be an enemy of humanity.

"Erwin needs to have a word with you…." I said.

He uncurled from his ball and slowly got up. I saw his eyes were red and puffy from crying. We waited a while before I escorted him back to Erwin. When we got there we sat down, Yami next to me, and Erwin asked "I know this may be hard for you but if you have any info on Annie, I would like you to tell us."

He sat in silence for a while before saying "She hid this secret from me to….I'm sorry….b-but I know nothing."

Erwin sighed and said "Well tomorrow we have a plan… and we need all the help we can get."

_Yami's POV_

I waited in darkness, with a hand over my heart.

"Annie….why…"

I then heard talking and peeked out around a corner and Saww, Annie (along with Mikasa and company.)

I waited a while and saw that she stopped at the stairs leading underground.

"Please go…" I whispered and teared up.

I saw her slowly raise and arm and in the blink of an eye, ran towards her and grabbed said arm.

"Annie…

"Y-Yami…" she said, slightly shocked.

"Why…..why didn't you tell me…."

She said nothing and tried to brake away but to no avail.

"Did you even care for me or did you just fall in love with…..my power" I said, the last part more quietly so only she could hear.

"I….I had a mission to do….." she said before she kicked my legs out from under me, before everything went dark as my head hit the hard ground.

When I came to, I was surrounded in ruble and hear what sounded like thunder in the distance. I remember what happened and got really mad. The pain I felt from my stomach, which was from a large shard of wood, felt gone now.

"Annie…." I growled.

I suddenly transformed.

_Mikasa's POV_

I was glad that Eren could finally transform and fight Annie but was upset when I saw her beat him into the side of a building. She made her way for the wall but as she did, a bolt of lightning stuck down in the distance.

Everyone, even Annie, turned to see what had caused it.

"Look! It's Titan X!" I heard Jean yell.

I could have sworn saw a faint aura surrounding it but was hard to tell. The titan roared loudly and began to tun towards the Female Titan at an incredible. Annie got to the wall, Titan X was right behind her but it seemed to hesitate. Annie noticed this and gave a faint smirk before holding out a hand to Titan X.

"What is she doing?" I asked.

Titan X tilted his head at this gesture and the strange aura disappeared.

"Wait….she only "cared" for one person." I pointed out.

Armin put two and two together and said "Titan X is Yami?"

"I just hope he makes the right decision." Hange said quietly.

She was right. Yami could go either way on this.

"Yami! Please make the right choice!" I yelled out.

The fate of humanity lied within Yami's hands. To preserve or raze it, its up to him. In this distance, we all heard Eren roar loudly.

"If he does turn on us…..Eren will have a very difficult time dealing with two Titan Shifters." Armin said, with fear in his voice.

Me: What shall the Yami do? Help or destroy humanity? Find out next in the final chapter(s)


End file.
